This invention relates generally to an apparatus for providing coverage for an open bed on a truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable camper shell apparatus which is adapted to fit securely onto the open bed of a pick-up truck. Further, the present invention relates to a camper shell which may be used to provide temporary shelter for the truck occupants.
It has been found highly desirable to provide a means for covering for the open bed of a truck which is light weight and removable. A desirable camper shell should also be structurally sturdy and secure and also provide shelter from the outside environment. Moreover, a desirable camper shell should be collapsible so that it can be stored in the cab of the truck, while being aerodynamically sound. Conventional truck shells are constructed of rigid and heavy materials such as fiberglass or metal and are not easily installed or removed from the truck. Moreover, conventional truck shells require at least two people to install or remove the shell from the bed of the truck. These disadvantageous characteristics of conventional truck shells make it difficult for the truck owner take full advantage of a truck's intended carriage capabilities. A truck equipped with a conventional camper shell cannot, for example, be used to carry a tall object in an upright position without necessitating cumbersome and inconvenient removal of the camper shell. Additionally, conventional camper shells are adapted to fit only upon a specific truck bed and cannot be readily interchanged between different types of pick-up trucks with slightly varying sizes of beds.
There is therefore, a great need to provide a removable camper shell for use with trucks which is not characterized by the disadvantageous propensities characteristic of conventional camper shells.